You're Good Enough For Me
by xpaauloomg
Summary: "Cecelia, you're my entire universe. You complete me. You're my best friend, but I love you more than that." / "Deuce.. You don't understand. I love you. I really do. Please stay with me here. I can't to live a day without you. Please, don't leave me." / "You've been waiting for the man who'll do anything to be your everything. I'm that man. Give me a chance, please." Deuce x CeCe
1. You're My World

**Hey guys! After reading a fanfic that left me literally sobbing in my bedroom..  
****I deciding to start a new story. (:  
****DeCe. I'm totally, utterly in love with them.  
So I thought, why not? [:  
So, it really depends. I'm going to write a couple of one-shots (like, 2 or 3 chapters?) and if this gets some reviews, I'll continue this story as a collection of DeCe one-shots.  
If I don't feel like it should be continued, then I won't.  
But if I don't continue this, I'll be writing a multi-chapter story for them.  
..which I suck at, but I'll try!  
maybe.  
****hehe, onto the story.. o-o.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up, all rights belong to Disney. If I did own SIU, bye bye DIna, 'Deucey' would've belonged to CeCe (':**

* * *

_**Deuce's POV, at Crusty's.**_

"Surprise!"

I stood there, shocked as the lights turned on and everyone jumped out screaming.

"I'm not CeCe guys.."

Rocky Blue, who have planned a surprise birthday party for CeCe Jones, her best friend, walked over to me. "Deuce.. Where's CeCe?"

"I don't know! I can't find her. I searched _everywhere_."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted, even though a part of them knew that I wouldn't.

_Rude much?_

I winced_._ "No need for all the yelling people!"

Rocky sighed, shaking her head at me.

"Fine fine. I'll go look again. Text you when I find her."

With that, I spun around on my heels and ran up the steps, on my second attempt to find the girl of my dreams.

Uhm.

Did I say 'girl of my dreams'? I meant.. The birthday girl.. Yeah.

Okay fine.

I have a _teensy weensy _crush on CeCe Jones.

I can't help it! Look at her!

I know, falling in love with my best friend.

No big deal, I'm single. Dina and I were falling apart. We decided to end it, staying friends.

Whatever. Hmmph.

**Jones and Blues' apartment buliding steps.**

I heard sobbing as I walked towards the apartment building.

That's when I saw her.

Legs curled up to the chest, face hiding in her hands, and red locks covering her like a blanket.

"CeCe?" I walked closer, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jerk her head up. "CeCe?"

Tears streaks staining her cheeks, eyes red and puffy. It hurt, seeing her like this.

"What do you want?" She shook my hand off scooting over to the other side of the steps, her sobs audible as she rested her chin on her folded arms.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, worriedly, sitting next to her, pulling her as close as possible to me.

She buried her head in my chest, crying louder. "My dad.. He called me.. He told me that he couldn't make it.. again. It's been 6 years, Deuce! I haven't seen him for almost half of my life! I can't take it. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. I'm not worth his time. I'm not important to him. That's why he never comes and visits me. That's why he never calls except asking for something or telling me he can't make it to something important to me. Deuce.."

I was on the verge of tears. "CeCe Jones. Look at me."

She shook her head, turning away. I grabbed her chin, lightly, making her look in my eyes.

"You dad loves you. You know that. You are worth his time. He's just caught up in his work that's all. You know working on a cruise ship isn't easy. He can't easily take a break off of work like that. You mean the world to him, I just know it. You mean thte world to him, to your mom and Flynn, to Rocky, to Ty.. but mostly me." I grabbed, her hands, looking into her eyes. "Cecelia, you're my entire universe. You complete me. You're my best friend, but I love you more than that. It may have took me 8 years to realize that you were the one but.. Now I know. CeCe.. I'm in love with you. I know you might not feel the same way but-"

I was interupted from my rambling as a pair of lips softly was placed on mines.

CeCe wrapped her arms around my neck, as I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me if that was possible.

_Damn oxygen_, I thought, as we seperated.

CeCe smiled. "My name's CeCe. and I love you too Deuce. More than just friends."

I grinned, pulling her into another kiss.

_Best birthday ever_, CeCe thought.

**Eh. Not my best. But whatever right? k.**

**Reviews would totally help. (:**


	2. Home Just In Time

"I'm joining the military."

4 words. Those 4 words cracked little miss CeCe Jones' heart.

4 words that changed her life for good.

She let out a little squeak, causing Mr. and Mrs. Jones to turn in her direction.

She sprinted upstairs and crawled under the covers, staying there for the rest of the night, crying.

* * *

As all the soldiers stool in rows, saluting, 5 year old CeCe couldn't let her father's hand go.

Nobody had the heart to tear them apart.

Soon it was time for her dad to go.

Tears couldn't stop rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you Daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart," Danial Jones managed to choke out, a small smile on his face as his little girl ran and hugged him.

"I promise you, I'll see you again. I promise you."

* * *

Happily married 27 year old CeCe Jones - I mean CeCe _Martinez_ - walked into her house, where she shared with her loving husband, Deuce Martinez.

Yep, that's right. They got married.

They were the kind of couple where people would think, 'Oh my gosh, I never thought they would be together, yet they're so adorable!'

Girls would be jealous of the redhead, whenever she would walk down the halls, hand in hand with the Cuban They would glare in her direction when Deuce would plant kisses on her nose when he dropped her off at her class, not caring that his class was halfway across the school. He would risk getting detention for her.

Don't get me wrong, guys are a little bit jealous of, as CeCe would sometimes say to tease her husband, Deucey. CeCe is an obviously gorgeous girl, with a flawless face and a body every girl would be dying to have. But Deuce doesn't care, he loves her wild personality, the fact that she could make him smile whenever he's down.

There he was. Laying on the sofa, shirtless Deuce was sleeping on the couch, once in a while, a snore would become audible, and whenever it did, a giggle escaped his wife's mouth.

She set her purse onto her and Deuce's bed before changing into comfortable black sweats and a slightly oversized t-shirt with the words, "Deuce's Girl", the one he got for her on their one-year anniversary.

CeCe walked out to the living, climbing next to Deuce getting comfortable. She smiled up at him, giving him a peck on the lips.

Deuce grunted, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled once he saw his beautiful wife cuddling up next to him.

"Well, I love how I can wake up to this sight every day, because it's one in a million."

His wife's face turned red as her hair. "I love you."

They sat up, CeCe in his lap. He kissed her neck. "I love you too babe."

After sitting in comfortable silence for a while, Deuce became nervous and started squirming around on the sofa.

"Is something wrong Deuce?"

He sighed. "I'm joing the military."

Did you hear that? That was the sound of CeCe's heart cracking.

For the second time because of those words.

Tears streamed down her face, shaking her head violently as she screamed. "No! No, no, no. This is a dream. This is a dream."

She yelled and kicked, Deuce trying to calm her down. "CeCe! CeCe, please. Baby, calm down."

"How can I! You're leaving me. You're leaving me. I won't let you, I won't. Not again. I'm not letting this happen again. Why Deuce why?"

"My parents.. They told me, all sons of the Martinez family have to do this. And I'm not leaving you CeCelia. I never will and I'm not planning too. Don't you dare say that again. I love you."

That didn't help CeCe though. The tears couldn't stop, she started sobbing. Deuce pulled her into a tight hug, and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"When I was 5.. My dad joined the military. It was a 2 year employment. He promised me that he'll see me again. That I'll see him again. He never came back Deuce. He never did. I don't want this to happen to you."

"It won't. I promise honey. This is only for 8 to 11 months. I signed up for the shortest amount of time possible to be in there."

"Deuce.. You don't understand. I love you. I really do. Please stay with me here.I don't care if you only leave for a month. I can't to live a day without you. Please, don't leave me."

* * *

Hugging, crying, laughing, and smiling was the only thing CeCe could see right now.

She was wearing an oversized tank top that flared open at the bottom, hiding her big belly bulge. On her shirt says, "Live, Love, Dance". She also sported black skinny jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. For a pregnant woman, she looked amazing.

Yes, CeCelia Martinez is pregnant with Deuce Martinez's child.

"Ce-CeCe?" a shaky - but familiar voice called out to her.

Remembering that voice, tears quickly forming, she looked through the crowd on her tippy toes.

When she laid eyes on him, CeCe couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face.

"DEUCE!" she shrieked, dropping her bag and running into her husband's arms.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, not wanting to let go.

"I miss you," he mumbled, his face buried in her neck, his tears wetting her shoulders, like she cared anyways. Her husband's back. Like he promised.

"I m-miss you, too," CeCe cried in joy, grabbing both sides of Deuce's face, kissing him passionately. He didn't hesitate for a second.

Boy did they miss each other's kisses.

"Uhm, CeCe?" Deuce said, slowly.

"Hmm?"

Deuce lifted up her shirt, revealing her stomach. He raised an eyebrow, smirking. CeCe blushed.

"Surprise?" She rose her arms dramatically, shrugging. She giggled as her husband started rubbing her belly.

Deuce looked into her eyes and smiled. "When?"

"The night before you left.. Remember?" CeCe said, shyly.

Deuce grinned. "Nice to get that memory back." He winked. "But I meant when is he or she due."

"Oh! Sometime this week," CeCe grinned even more, if that was possible.

Deuce was overjoyed, but he started frowning, causing CeCe's heart to stop for a millisecond.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Deuce whispered.

CeCe sighed. "I thought I could handle it on my own. But I don't know. I tried to be strong for you.. You do so much things for me, bothering you with this, while you're off at war? You worrying about surviving was enough worries you should have on your mind.."

"CeCe Martinez, I don't care. You need to tell me. I didn't worry about surviving. I didn't worry about dying. I worried about not being able to see you again. I worried about dying without seeing you right before I hit the bucket. I worried about you, the love of my life."

CeCe smiled happily. "So you're not mad?"

Deuce chuckled. "How can I? We're having a baby!"

CeCe laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around.

That's when she felt it.

"What's wrong.."

"The baby.. It's coming."

Deuce's eyes widened. "Now?"

"Now."

As Deuce drove CeCe to the hospital, he whispered to her.

"While I was fighting, I was thinking of you. I thought that those guys attacking me were people hurting you and I just couldn't take it. I took them out in a jiffy. I got hurt a couple times. But thinking of you, I stood up and kept fighting.

You're my reason to keep going CeCe. Don't you forget it. You're the sun in my life, lighting the way."

**Uhm. Yeah. Review? k.**

**lol, inspired by many stories, in all TV shows, about people risking their lives for our country, leaving their friends and family.**

**I appreciate them so much.**

**This is dedicated to them. (:**


	3. Very Lucky Girl

**To everyone who reviewed, I love you xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up, all rights belong to Disney.**

_CeCe's POV  
_

_It always happens. I sneeze on the diving board. I trip during a race. I get hit by the basketball. I'm just.. very lucky. _I thought as I miserably walked home on a Friday afternoon after a long week of school.

I was wearing a red crew neck, with the words "London" scribbled over the top in cursive. There was also a big bow with the United Kingdom flag designed on it. I wore it like a crop top, leaving my left shoulder bare, the tank top underneath showing. I also wore blue ripped jeans and black boots.

As I was approaching her apartment building stairs, I saw my two best guy friends, Deuce Martinez and Ty Blue, sitting on the steps, eating ice cream popsicles.

Deuce was wearing his usual clothing, a yellow, blue, and red flannel button up under a gray jacket with a black leather jacket over it. Baggy dark blue jeans and Nike high tops were also part of the usual. And of course, a pair of headphones on his neck.

Ty adorned black skinny jeans, a tight, dark red flannel shirt, a white blazer, black Vans, and a tie to represent his name.

"You got ice cream?" I wondered as I stepped in front of the two boys. "Where from?"

"The mini mart. I went after fourth period," Ty answered proudly, popping his collar. Deuce just sat there and smiled up at me.

"What if someone caught you?"

"Never! The God of luck loves me." Ty smiled like he was the king of the world.

I rolled her eyes and sighed. "I see."

"Hey Ce. Want a bite?" Deuce held up his popsicle up to me.

"Huh?" I blushed. " Uhm, n-no thanks."

_That's just like kissing him!_

"Why not?"

"Well.." I fidgeted with my sleeves. This crew neck was pretty big. "COMING."

I sprinted past the boys once I heard my "mom" calling me.

_What's wrong with me? Deuce was just being nice.. _I mentally slapped myself.

I was just about to open the door when I twirled around. "Uhh.. Just a taste"

"Sorry. All gone," Deuce said, showing me the popsicle stick.

"Oh! That's okay!" I blushed, before dashing up to her apartment.

_So awkward! I should shut up! I_ shook her head, trying to get the memory out of my head.

I plopped myself onto my couch and took out my phone to tell Rocky what just happened.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door and I saw Deuce standing there, smiling shyly at me.

I automatically blushed. "Hey Deuce. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say sorry for before. That was a pretty awkward question to ask."

"It's okay." I gave him a small smile, in which he returned.

"Here, have this." He grabbed my hands and placed his popsicle stick on it.

He gave me a peck on the cheek and sprinted down the hallway.

I looked at the popsicle stick and saw that it had "You win! Free ice cream" on it.

_This planet. This country. This town. Out of all the people it holds, we met each other. Amazing._

_I'm a super lucky girl._

**Ok. So, I don't really like it, because it's pretty confusing but like, lemme explain.**_  
_

**Read the beginning, how she was thinking to herself how she's so unlucky, tripping in a race, falling off the dive board, and getting hit by the basketball and in the end she thinks she's a lucky girl for meeting someone like Deuce. Yeah.**

**The comments are probably going to be bad so I'm going to write another chapter tonight .(:**

**Review? Flames accepted, 'cause this chapter sucks.**


	4. Romeo & Juliet

"I can't believe she broke up with me."

"Come on Deuce, you guys broke up before, you'll get back together soon." CeCe Jones patted Deuce Martinez on the back.

Dina broke up with him _again. _This was like, their 3rd break-up!

"No! Ce, she says this is for good! I can't believe I just lost her again. Forever this time." Deuce shook his head and placed his face in his hands.

CeCe sighed. She may be selfish at times but when her friends are in a situation like this, her caring mode is on.

"I don't get it. What did I do? I thought I was being a good boyfriend to her. I thought I gave her all I could. Am I not good enough for her?"

"Deuce Martinez! You do not let yourself down like that you hear me? Every time I saw you two, all I saw was a perfect couple, with a perfect boyfriend. You are good enough for her. She wasn't good enough for you."

She grabbed Deuce's face, so he could face her. "Don't you ever say that you're not good enough."

Deuce gave her a small smile. "Thanks Ce. You can always make me feel better."

"No problem." She opened her arms, cocked her head, and grinned.

Deuce smirked and hugged her tightly.

**The end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jk.**

****CeCe was in an over-sized white t-shirt with paint splatters designed on it, and black sweat pants.

Rocky had on pink shorts and a black hoodie.

"Hey Rock, you got the chips?"

The brunette nodded and placed the bowl of chips on the small wooden table before crashing down onto the crash, landing next to the red head and her brother, Ty.

_Knock knock._

"I'LL GET IT ROCKY."

CeCe jumped up and ran to the door, leaving a chuckling Rocky eating a tortilla.

"Hey Gunther, hey Tinka." CeCe smiled sweetly as the blonde walked into the room.

"Guys are invited this time right?" Gunther raised an eyebrow at her.

CeCe giggled. "Yes. Guys are invited this time."

Rocky stood up and hugged her boyfriend. "Hey baby."

"Hey love." Gunther kissed her on the cheek.

"AWWWH." Tinka snapped a picture of the two, them kissing and hugging.

Rocky's eyes widened. "Tinka Hessenheffer. You come back here and delete that picture."

She started chasing Tinka around the room, Ty laughing on the couching, Gunther next to him looking at his girlfriend and sister runnning around, while CeCe went to open the door.

"Oh hi Deuce!" She gave him a motion that he could come in. "And hey you got pizza."

"Thanks, and yeah I thought you guys would need it." Deuce smiled and walked in, pausing once he saw what was going on.

"Tinka took a picture of Gunther and Rocky kissing."

"Ahh."

"SHE GOT ME. SHE GOT ME. GUNTHER GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND OFF ME."

Deuce laughed as Gunther tried to pry his girlfriend off of the glittery gal.

* * *

Near the end of their 3rd movie, Tinka had already fallen asleep on Ty's chest, Rocky was leaning her head on Gunther's shoulders, CeCe was leaning on the sofa arm, and Deuce sitting next to her, watching the movie.

_"But Bella, I love you."_

_"Adam, I love you too. But my family.."_

_"Forget about your family. If you love me, you would run away with me."_

_"I-I can't. I love you. But what's a girl without her family?"_

_"A girl that I'm in love with."_

Deuce yawned. CeCe looked over at him and giggled.

"This is like a 21st century version of Romeo and Juliet."

_"Adam.. Please. I can't leave. It'll break their hearts._"

_"But if you don't leave with me, it'll break mines."_

"I know right. The family thing, 'Juliet' not wanting to leave because she doesn't want to disappoint her family."

_"Bella, I love you with all my heart. I'll die for you. If we both live to a hundred, I'd die at 99 because __ I can't live a day without you."_

Deuce scoffed. "Now copying Winnie the Pooh too huh."

CeCe laughed. "Winnie the Pooh?"

Deuce shrugged.

She leaned in closer to him, Deuce doing the same.

_"Oh Adam."_

_"Oh Bella."_

_The two characters kissed._

CeCe soon felt a pair of lips on hers, automatically closing her eyes.

Deuce grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him, while CeCe grabbed both sides of his head, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, their lungs needed air and so they pulled apart.

"Te amo, CeCelia." He pressed his forehead against hers, grabbing her hands.

"I love you too Deuce."

**I have no idea where this came from.**

**Since I didn't do another one yesterday like I said I would, I'll write one or two more tonight deal?**

**AND I WILL WRITE IT OK. lol.**

**Review? [:**


	5. My Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

A sharp pain vibrated through CeCe Jone's body as another kick was sent directed to her abdomen.

Her boyfriend was at it again. This time was because I thanked Deuce by hugging him. He was helped me with my Spanish, the reason why I got an A on my test.

Chris lifted me up, threw me against the wall, and soon enough, a red hand mark was on her left cheek.

Why did I even get with this guy?

* * *

**(not a flashback)**

"Hey Ce, what's that?"

CeCe smiled proudly as she handed the Cuban the packet of papers.

Deuce's eyes widened, a wide grin appearing on his face. "You got an A+ on your Spanish final?"

"Yep! I'm passing this year!" CeCe jumped up and down, excited.

Deuce pulled her in for a big bear hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I ask you question?"

"Anything." CeCe sat down on a nearby bench, Deuce sitting right beside her.

He grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" He pulled out a rose and held it to her.

CeCe frowned. "Deuce.. I love you. These days I feel like I love you more than friends. But I can't. My last relationship was an abusive one. I don't think I can trust anyone like that anymore. Of course I trust you, but as a friends thing. I would love to say yes, but what if we break up? What do I do then? Lose my boyfriend? My best friend?"

Deuce knew she would say this. He knew it, but he still asked her.

"Ce, give me a chance. Please. You know I won't abuse you, do anything you don't want me to, and I'll love you forever. You're beautiful CeCe. I love you. You're the one. You're the one I want to start a family with, to grow old together, to go to Bingo nights, watch old comedies together until the day we die. I want to be your everything, your world, because you're mines. I want to be your Romeo because you were always my Juliet."

He grabbed her hands, pulling her up. "Like Big Sean said in As Long As You love Me by Justin Bieber.."

That's when he started rapping to her, causing her to giggle hysterically.

_"I don't know if this makes sense but you're my hallejuah._  
_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there._  
_You know I got you, us, trust.. A couple of things I can't spell without you._  
_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do._  
_Used to tell me sky's the limit, now sky's our point of view._  
_Man now we stepping out like wow._  
_Camera's pointed shoot,_  
_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back point at you."_

Deuce pointed at CeCe, making her smile.

"CeCe, you've been looking for the man who'll do anything to be your everything. I'm that man. Give me a chance, please.

I know I may not deserve. I know that I might be slow at things at times. But I promise you this. I will always love you. It's okay if you say no. But I just want to let you know-"

"Yes," CeCe interuppted him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'll go out with you."

"Really?!"

CeCe laughed and nodded.

Deuce lifted CeCe up letting her fall onto his chest.

"You're that man. You're my man."


End file.
